1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sections for building, and more particularly to a section for building which is used, for example, as a vertical frame member and a horizontal frame member for a curtain wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seal member such as a packing band is mounted between the vertical frame members, a connecting member mounted between the horizontal frame members, and a flashing plate mounted on the lower end of the horizontal frame member.
Therefore, the vertical frame members and horizontal frame members for the curtain wall must have different shapes, and if the number of sections or the number of parts increases, an inconvenience results.